


I'd do anything for you (for you)

by It_is_Rene_Now



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Conflict, Consequences, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: Dream stares into brown eyes and knowsthis is not his George.He realizes the sacrifices he must make for the person he loves the most. And decided in the end...He would burn the world for the other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Not really explicitly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	I'd do anything for you (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tiktok:
> 
> [Villains](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMe6tNQ4e/)
> 
> It's really cool and I found it fit the Dreamon DNF au I have in my docs that was just collecting dust (figuratively) so I used it :D

_I always wondered why I liked the villain's more, and I think it might be because when they get on the floor,_

______________________________

Dream looked into the eyes of Geo- _**no**_ , of the _impostor_ that stood before him, playing the role of his best friend carelessly, as if the other could actually trick, Dream the **literal Admin** and owner of the server, and George's sort-of-not-friend to boot.

But he knew he had to play into the Dreamons claws, if he wanted to see George again, wherever this asshole hid him, so he kept his stance carefully blank as the brown watery eyes- _George's eyes, they didn't belong on a creature so vile_ \- spoke demands of payback to the blonde teen who burned down it- _George's_ house.

He knew what he would do for the other, would ruin everything he built up after years of pain and work, the friendships he was tentatively rebuilding and creating new ones, but he remembers everyone here has left him before, let him drown in misery and ignorant to the manipulation Wilbur had used against Tommy and himself, then left them alone to pick up the shattered pieces without so much as an apology to his insanity.

So he weighed the options, of the Friends who would betray and label him a tyrant once more if it suited their needs, or the person who was the only one who really listened and stood beside him, as his equal and someone he loved.

The choice was obvious, because he would burn down the world for George.

He mentally apologized without much meaning to those he would harm, and answered his agreement.

"Fine, I will imprison L'manberg and if I can, get Tommyinnit exiled."

______________________________

_Down on their knees for him and only him, something in me stirs,_

________________________________

Dream flinched under the careful tracing fingers that pressed into his skin, fake love oozing from the Impostor wearing George's skin, everyone else so ignorant to the other because of his sleeping tendencies to miss everything that happened.

"Good job, Sweetheart." _**It**_ purred, because seperating the Impostor from George was the only reason he was able to keep up the act, he pretended as if it was the _real_ George, when it wasn't, it just made the touches the tiniest bit more bearable, as lithe pale fingers ran through his hair, mussed up and wavy out of it's Bun kept under the hood like usu al, a hand pressed against the black strap of his mask.

He internally cursed, knowing it would be strange if he randomly decided to clutch onto the others wrist tightly, potentially exposing him knowing of the others identity.

So he hid the pain that pulsed through his heart at the thought of the fake George being the first one to see his features, watching as Hungry eyes gazed over his features, flustered because even if it wasn't the real George, it was the same Brown Eyes and Pretty and Boyish features that he fell in love with.

Fingers dragged over his face, thumbing over his freckles and lips as he resisted the urge to _flee, flee like he always did when he didn't know what else to do._

It was smart. To impersonate someone who was rarely around enough for someone to notice the change between personalities and people, and someone who seemingly had the Admin under his thumb so easily.

It should have known Dream would not be easy to fool, but it worked out all the better for the now unmasked man.

He cannot say sorry for something he isn't sorry for, but he can say he might regret leaving Sapnap and Bad behind. It was always the four of them.

But for now, he does not feel care for them, his sole Goal is to get George back.

______________________________

_A hero would sacrifice him to save the world. Showing that they are indeed pure-hearted and honest._

________________________________

So Dream continues on, burning down the world in his wake as he fights to be able to be held once more by the person who loved him and he loved back dearly, he hurts everyone in his way because that is what he must do.

He listens to sickly sweet words, spun from Honey and Ash, and his vision covered in a blindingly red glass, pursuing only his goal, ignoring his body toll.

Because he knew what path this would lead him to, becoming Irredeemable was a small price to pay no matter how infinitely large his consequences are, he knows there is no other way for him now. There never had been since the day clawed edges molded into pale fingers and pressed into freckled skin.

He watches as Tommy crumbles under the loneliness and he can't help but pity the other of the ease when he is all alone with nothing and no one to stand for.

He oversees Tubbo's distrust and the steel in his eyes form into a wall as his Cabinet blatantly goes against every order he tries, and he's free falling, a child in politics when he should not have been.

He keeps an ear out and hears as Ranboo shatters from the inside out, screeching Ender cries hopelessly under the enchantment of the Dreamon and the vines that grow across his lands that each day grow grey in his vision, his lack of care for what he once wanted to thrive made him wonder if George would look at him and be sick.

But he cared, truly he did under the surface of focus he wore so intent on getting George back. 

But he would burn the world, and he is, for George. 

______________________________

_But a villain would tear the world apart if he was hurt. That is a promise_

________________________________

Dream knows it is now or never that he executes his plans, leaving the broken and burning L'Manberg in the dust as he heads to the spot he now knows is where George, _his George,_ resides, sleeping unaware of what Dream has done, or why he had been asleep in the first place.

He would be a Villain- _Youre a **Monster** Dream... Ok-_ in George's eyes as well, he was conflicted on his feelings, if he was okay to be Irredeemable and unlovable to all.

But he is a villain, who's promise to the world was to tear it apart if George was hurt.

He would keep that promise, as he races through the overworld, dashing to keep the other safe, and to slay the Dreamon once and for all.

_But even for a Villain, who's intentions were true and honest, filled with need for love, he will be punished._

_More than one could know._

But at least. That night, George is freed from eternal slumber as an axe slices through an otherworldly creature, a remasked man watching with satisfaction as black liquid spills from the wound.

________________________________

_They seem selfish, manipulative and rude to everyone around,_

________________________________

Unsurprisingly, he is locked away, and he accepts it until the threat of death appears, because in death he is useless to his king.

He is labeled Selfish for himself, Manipulative to everyone around him, all the love he gave deemed a trick and fake.

His mission is complete for now, so he realizes how far he had fallen for George, literally and figuratively.

A fallen hero, someone who had noble reason abandoned by everyone around and hooked so deeply onto the last person who held on that he drowned in pain, and buried others with burdens as he reached for his beloved.

However he is not icarus because he willingly dove to the sea, not seeking out glory or fame, something more he reached for that was too great that he melted his wings.

He feels more like Cassandra. Who was never believed but preached anyways.

But he had the ability to soak his hands in blood until that was all that was their. He knew too much, and those who saw, suffered.

He was George's and only George's and would stand beside the others thrown, watching as a Crown laid on the Fluffy Brown hair, until he was needed no longer. 

______________________________

_I think Villains are misjudged and that most of the time we don't get to see their story._

_For if we knew it, the hero may not seem so full of glory._

_________________________________

Dream is led from the cell, a decision reached as he freed Wilbur and Schlatt from the confines of their ghostly existence, their death and rebirth regarded as miracles in their own rights.

He was to be executed, for his attempt on Tommy's life if not for Sam arriving to prevent it.

Anger burned in him like it never had before, never allowed to have his words, to live and love without getting hurt and burned in the process by himself or others around him.

He would make sure George knew, _his George,_ what he did was all for him, because he had nothing else.

... 

So here he sat, listening as others drabbled on at his death, about his crimes and his failures as an admin, without knowing truly the Gray that the Black and White blended inside of him, represented.

"Any last words Bitch?" Tommy laughed, the sun shining behind him as if accentuating the _Hero's Victory._

The world tasted bitter on his tongue so he nodded, "... There are many things you still do not know, that before I go, you should."

He knew their curiosity was perked, and he was angry at himself for manipulating this event with his words, but he knew this was the last thing he wanted them to know.

"Before the Exile, before everything, I cared and I tried to be fair and I was too soft and this spiraled into a city and country of tragedy, and I was labeled a tyrant before I became who I am today." Dream whispered, watching as the others turned disgusted, as if he was trying to get pity.

"We didn't come here for a pity story bastard-"

"I know I deserve what is happening to me because of what I did, and I believe you deserve closure for why I did these things." Shock mingled with Hope in the others, it was so disgustingly obvious.

"I did it for George. Because everyone else was blinded by the labels I was given by a man of 21 when I was merely 17, a child forced to be a monster and cruel in war. My age is no excuse... So why is it yours?" Cold Green met burning Turquoise, before continuing.

"Everyone was so wrapped up on their selves to notice that George had been replaced by a Dreamon, and the Dreamon monopolized the idea of me being under George's thumb to get me to do these things. So I decided losing everything was worth it."

And that was the simplest form of the truth he felt, without choking up on things or making it unbelievable.

Even before this all, nobody really believe him anyways.

"Monsters are made not born."

_________________________________

_Monsters are made not, born_

_And any soul tortured,_

_confused and abused,_

_Incidentally would not have time to mourn._

_So next time I defend the Villain of a tale_

_..._

_Remeber that they too, were once broken and frail._

________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Notice that most of my works will be update less but I'll try to update my other large book 'do I wanna die tonight (Should I consider making it out alive?)' sooner or later this week.
> 
> Since my laptop broke. Fun.


End file.
